world_wrestling_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl episode 3 Results
( Brawl's opening theme, Know Your Enemy by Green Day plays. The Broski is seen in the ring with a Mic. He has a king sized grin on his face) Broski: Hello everybody! Welcome to Brawl coming off an awesome Demolition Pay Per View. My name is The Broski and I am your GM. We have an excellent show for you all tonight. We have a new superstar debuting tonight. You are going to have to stay tuned for that. (Robin's music plays, he comes to the ring with a microphone. I would like Robin to promo on how he doesn't want to wait to compete) He didn’t promo Broski: Well, I was planning on putting you in the main event but I guess you are opening the show now. Get out here, Headhunter. ( Headhunter's music plays and he makes his slow strut to the ring with the title around his waist) Broski: How do all you bros feel about The Headhunter vs Robin in a 20 minute Iron Man match? ( Broski holds out the microphone to the audience and he is answered by cheers) Broski: Then it's settled! Woo woo woo! You know it! ( drops the Mic and heads to the announce table) Cole: What a way to kick of Brawl! An Iron Man Match! Broski: You know it, Cole! Time for us to call this match! Match 1: The Robin beats HeadHunter in an Iron Man Match Cole: What an amazing match! I'm surprised either of them are standing right now! Broski: They got resiliency written all over them! ( Backstage, a man in a white, frilly shirt is seen standing over one of the crew members. He is covered in blood Lestat: I am no longer the deranged psychopath as I used to be. I am now something much greater. I am now the greatest creature of the night the world has ever seen. I prey on the weak links. I desire their blood. I am Lestat! Don't be alone in the dark! You never know when this vampire is going to get you! Broski: Everybody better be scared! We have a vampire on our roster! Cole: This next match is something he is sure to love! Match 2: Lestat beats Jason Drax (bites Drax in the neck till blood starts gushing out) in a First Blood Match. ( if Lestat loses, he hits several Vampire Bites on Jason Drax until he bleeds. He then places his hands on his bloodied face and licks the blood off of his hand) Broski: I am glad I wasn't in that match. Cole: I bet you are. I don't think anyone would like to be in the ring with that creature of the night. ( Backstage. Matt Striker is seen with a pissed off looking Headhunter) Striker: Headhunter, what are your thoughts of having to open the show with the debuting Robin? Head Hunter:What does Broski think... hes putting his best competitor in the first match and against a guy who has never even fought in the WWA... Broski has shit to pay *Head Hunter leaves stompping away Broski: Geez! Talk about an a-hole. Well, I got a match right now! Cole: Good luck , Broski Main Event: The Broski vs Zylo in a No DQ match. ( Dont vote) (Before the match ends, Headhunter comes out armed with a Baseball Bat. He go's into the ring and proceeds to hit Broski repeatedly in his injured ribs with it, costing him the match) ( Cole is seen back at the announce table, shaking his head) Cole: Headhunter, Headhunter, Headhunter, you just attacked your boss. You are going to have to face the repercussions. Well, goodnight WWA fans from Brawl. (WWA Logo shows. Rate the card)